


The Wolf

by ninemelodies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies/pseuds/ninemelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas made a promise to Lea all those years ago. He would kill the wolf that murdered his friend, even if it was the last thing he ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

Lea knew he wasn’t supposed to be in the forest. He knew of the rumors of the wolf that lurked here, the one that ate children who disobeyed their parents and wondered into the gloomy woods. But Lea was never one for following rules. Besides, he’d adventured into the forest lots of times, and never once did he see anything to denote the presence of a wolf. He knew the rumors were a bunch of bullshit spewed by adults to keep children in line.  
Today he was wondering into the forest for two things. One was for his favorite blackberries and the other was so that he could burn the pile of brush that he’d been collecting for weeks.

He found the blackberries first. After eating a couple handfuls, he began to pick them, shoving them into his special pouch so his mom could make his favorite blackberry cobbler later. He wondered a bit further; finally stumbling upon the place he’d stashed his brush pile. It wouldn’t do to have animals carrying it off to make a nest or anything. Grinning in anticipation he began to drag it over to the clearing he’d found.

When he got it all situated right, he sat on a rock nearby and drew out his lighter. Eyes glittering with the flames light, he lit a stick and threw it in the brush, watching with growing excitement as the flames grew larger. He was so engrossed in the flames that he failed to notice a pair of glittering eyes watching him from the forest until it was too late.

Roxas didn’t learn about the redhead’s death until the next day. A search party had been sent into the forest but all they had come back with was a bloodstained yellow scarf. Without a body, that was what they buried. As he watched the yellow fabric disappear in the ground, Roxas swore he would get revenge on the wolf that lurked in the forest.

****

The Wolf sat lurking the bushes in the darkest part of the forest. He watched as the blond made his daily trip through the forest. He didn’t know where the kid was going, didn’t care much to ask. It wasn’t good to be getting attached to prey. At that particular thought, The Wolf licked his chops. Oh, he couldn’t wait for the day when he got to sink his teeth into that pretty little throat.

He stepped forward, feeling as his fur melted into skin. Sharp claws became blunt fingernails and ears melted down to become more human looking. The only two things that remained to mark him as not human were the bright glow in his eyes and his slightly too sharp teeth. He pulled on some human clothes before approaching the blond. A branch cracked underneath his foot as he stalked forward. His plan to sneak up and surprise the blond was thrown out the window as the kid whipped around, gun up and at the ready.

The Wolf put on an easy going grin, one that didn’t reach his absinthe green eyes. “Hey now,” he said, stepping forward into the faint light that filtered through the forest’s canopy. “You gonna shoot an old friend?”

As he watched, the kid’s eyes narrowed and then widened with recognition. “Lea?” He asked, disbelief coloring his every moment. His gun lowered slightly. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Supposed to be, obviously I’m not.” He was lying through his pointy teeth. Lea had been dead for years. The Wolf would know; he had eaten the redheaded child while he had been playing pyro in the forest. All those years ago he had promised to go after the redheaded child’s blond friend, and The Wolf was never one to break promises. “What’re you doing out here, Roxas?” He let the name slip from his tongue easily.

By now the gun was completely lowered. “I was taking flowers to your grave.” Roxas reached into his coat to bring out a handful of fire red flowers. “These were always your favorite. Since you’re not dead I suppose I could just give them to you.” He gave a hesitant laugh before moving to give the flowers to the person who looked so much like his long lost friend.

The Wolf took the flowers. For a minute he stood there, staring at them. There was something off about these flowers that Roxas had handed him. Narrowing his eyes, he took a deep breath. That sneaky little wretch! Roxas had coated the flowers in wolfsbane. The longer he held them, the greater the pain in his hand became. He had to get rid of these flowers now, or he would be revealed before he had the chance to eat the little blond.

Schooling his face to keep the pain hidden, The Wolf placed the flowers inside the pocket of the jeans he had put on earlier. “So Rox,” he said, sauntering forward, “What are you going to do now that I’m not dead?”

The blond shrugged. “Go back home I suppose. I was told not to linger long in the forest.” As if remembering something, Roxas glanced around quickly. “I’m told there’s a wolf in this forest. One that likes to eat people.” Done with surveying the area, he instead turned to lock eyes with The Wolf. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” The Wolf’s eyes narrowed. Was it possible that the blond already had him figured out? “I mean I’m assuming you’ve lived here since you went missing…” Roxas trailed off.

Feigning ignorance, The Wolf shrugged. “I’ve heard the same as you. Rumors meant to keep kids from wondering too deep into the forest.”

Roxas hummed, eyes still locked The Wolf’s. “So you wouldn’t happen to know anything about why that wolfsbane burned your hand?”

Once again, The Wolf shrugged. “Maybe I’m allergic to wolfsbane. It can happen you know.” The Wolf was just playing with his prey now. He knew that he had been found out. Something in him wondered how long the blond would let him continue with the act. “Or maybe it was the flowers I was allergic to.”

Roxas snorted. “Please. Don’t kid yourself.” He was already raising his gun again, aiming directly at The Wolf’s heart. “You and I both know the only people allergic to wolfsbane are those with lycan blood.” The gun cocked, and for the first time, The Wolf felt a twinge of fear. Roxas’s eyes were ice cold. The blond was out for blood. “So drop the act. Are you the one who killed the person whose face you’re wearing?”

Ah, so that was it. Immediately The Wolf’s demeanor changed. “Of course it was me. You think there is any other wolf in this forest?” He grinned, revealing all his fangs in their full glory. His eyes glinted in the light. “Though I must admit, he went down pretty easy.” The Wolf shed his human gait for a more animalist one. He circled the blond, sizing him up. “Lea was pretty tasty too. Wonder if you’ll be just as good.” For added effect, he licked his lips.

With every word he spoke Roxas’s trigger finger tightened. “I promised on that day that I would kill you.”

The Wolf stopped. “I dare you to even try. Can you really shoot your friend?”

Roxas swung around, aimed, and then fired. He was going to stop The Wolf today if it was the last thing he did.

Laughing, The Wolf reappeared just inches from where he had been standing previously. “Man! That was close. If I hadn’t moved, I would’ve been hit.” He was rolling something in between his fingers, and upon closer inspection, Roxas realized it was the bullet he had just fired. The Wolf brought it up to his face, examining it closely. His nose wrinkled. “You really think you can kill me with this?” The Wolf threw the bullet over his shoulder. “You of all people should know that only silver can kill me.”

Roxas kept his mouth shut. Of course he knew that only silver could kill a wolf. He glanced down, affirming how many bullets he had before he reached his lone silver one. One shot. That was all he had to end this. With a quick flick of his wrist he cocked the gun again.

Every shot Roxas fired brought The Wolf closer and closer. There was no way he was getting out of this alive, he knew that. He was prepared to go down if it meant bringing The Wolf down with him. He let off one more shot, eyes widening as he realized just how close The Wolf was. Hot breath brushed over his neck just before he felt sharp teeth sink into the soft flesh there.

The blond didn’t struggle, which pleased The Wolf. It was always messy when they struggled. Assuming victory was his, he let his eyes slip close, focusing on making sure the pulse he could feel beneath his tongue got weaker.

Roxas twitched, fighting a losing battle. He was light headed, and oh so very tired. In his hand he could feel the warm metal of the gun. His last shot, it was still there. Weakly, he lifted his arm and pressed the barrel of the gun to The Wolf’s chest. He gurgled out something that could be a goodbye, and right as The Wolf’s eyes snapped open, he pulled the trigger, lodging red hot silver into The Wolf’s heart.

The Wolf’s eyes rolled back into his head, and they both went down. Roxas gasped weakly; trying to breathe through the bloody mess he called his throat. Eventually, his twitching stopped, and he joined The Wolf in the cold embrace of death.


End file.
